Self-Resurrection
The power to resurrect oneself upon death. Sub-power of Resurrection. Technique of Personal Mastery. Also Called * Self-Revive/Revival Capabilities The user is able to revive themselves upon death either instantly or after some time, making abilities like Death Inducement meaningless in the long run. Applications * Retroactive Immortality Variations * Adaptive Resurrection * Ash Resurrection * Enhanced Self-Resurrection * Infinite Resurrection * Murderous Possession * Temporal Resurrection Associations * If combined with Reactive Adaptation, the user may gain Adaptive Resurrection. * Enhanced Self-Resurrection * Death Negation * Immortality * Multiple Bodies * Multiple Lives * Phoenix Physiology * Regenerative Healing Factor * Reincarnation * Resurrection Limitations * Resurrection Negation * User cannot bring others back to life, only themselves. * If the power is gained through technology, destroying the technology can stop the user from resurrecting, making their death permanent. * May take awhile to revive. * May have a limited amount of resurrections. * May not be able to resurrect if soul or entire body is destroyed. * May be limited to deaths by certain causes (ex. killed through supernatural means). * May not be able to return back to original state. * May have certain conditions for activation. Known Users Known Objects *Gilbert Rings (The Vampire Diaries) *Resurrection Seal (Supernatural) *1-Up Mushroom (Super Mario) *Life Shroom (Paper Mario series) *Totem of Undying (Minecraft) Gallery Nathan immortal.gif|Due to being immortal, Nathan's (Misfits) body can repair itself to is pre-death state and wake up good as new. Rayna Cruz eight live.gif|Rayna Cruz (The Vampire Diaries), after her death, her body spontaneously self-combusts only to reborn. Rowena Self-Resurrection.gif|Rowena (Supernatural) back from her death by Resurrection Seal. Wendy Bauchamp's Nive Lives.gif|Wendy Beauchamp (Witches of East End); Wendy has nine lives to live. Whenever Wendy dies, she loses one life and another one begins. Resurge.gif|Misty Day (Coven) a witch was skilled at resurgence, and resurrected many characters, including herself. File:Brother_cavil.jpg|Like his fellow cylons, Cavil (Battlestar Galactica) can resurrect upon death by transferring his consciousness into a new and identical body Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Himuro Gemma (Ninja Scroll) uses his "Reincarnation Technique" to resurrect himself from otherwise lethal injuries. File:Utsuro's_Immortality.png|Utsuro (Gintama) resurrecting himself from a severed arm after Umibozu killed his "main" body, which used up a huge amount of Altana. 237px-LAZARUSDEMON01.jpg|A Lazarus demon (Charmed) always resurrects unless his ashes are buried in a cemetery. Powers claire autopsy 2.jpg|Claire Bennet (Heroes) can resurrect herself unless her brain is destroyed or her body is split in two and separated. YomiYomiNoSaiken.gif|Brook (One Piece) revives after being decapitated. File:Tenzen's_Regeneration.png|Tenzen Yakushiji (Basilisk) having his symbiote "eat" away his wounds and restoring any ravages of time or battle, even fatal wounds to bring him back from death. Godhand.jpg|Berserker (Fate/Stay Night) resurrecting after his head was blown up. Joshua_Foley_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_X-Men_Annual_Vol_4_1_004.jpg|Joshua Foley/Elixir (Marvel Comics) Elixir can bring people back from dead including himself. Triage_(Earth-616)_003.png|Christopher Muse/Triage (Marvel Comics) Meliodas_2_Bookmark.png|Due to the Immortality Curse placed on him by the Demon King, Meliodas (Nanatsu no Taizai) is able to return to life after dying in exchange for his personality to degrade to his old evil being. Phantom and the Zombie Tattoo.jpg|Phantom (Marchen Awakens Romance) will always come back to life as long as the Zombie Tattoo curse remains on his body. File:Orichalcos_Gigas.png|Orichalcos Gigas (Yu-Gi-Oh!) is one of the few monsters that resurrects itself when killed. Resurrection Man.jpg|Mitchell Shelley/Resurrection Man (DC Comics) File:Ichibē_Hyōsube_is_resurrected.png|Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) is resurrected due to Ichigo calling his name. File:Ajin_gif.gif‎|The ajins (Ajin: Demi-Human) most significant trait is their ability to regenerate their bodies upon their deaths, coming back to life. Totem of Undying Animation.gif|The Totem of Undying (Minecraft) in action as it revives the user after they receive fatal damage. KennyMcCormick.png|Kenny McCormick (South Park) is always reborn because of cult’s curse. The Almighty.jpg|Yhwach (Bleach) can use "The Almighty" to freely change any future in which he dies into one in which he survives. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries